Santana la sorcière éternelle' Tome 1 : Fascination malgrès elle
by queenblack156
Summary: Santana est une sorcière, après une tragédie qui a tuée son clan, Santana déteste les vampire mais peut être la rencontre avec l'un d'eux va t'il changer son destin ?
1. Chapter 1

Dans le film ou la fic '' Santana la sorcière éternelle''

**Bande-annonce**

** Une sorcière...**

_Quoi ta jamais vu une sorcière en colère ? _

**Des vampires...**

_Nous sommes différents des autres vampires _

** Du sang...**

_ Sa jambe était tachée d'un rouge carmin _

**Une trahison ...**

_ Je Croyais que tu m'aimer ? Que nous deux c'était pour toujours ... _

**Et un sentiments inconnu...**

_ Je ne sais pourquoi mais avec toi je me sens bien _

Tout ça c'est dans ''Santana la sorcière éternelle'' Tome 1 : Fascination malgrès elle


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Black : Salut ! Voici ma fic de Twilight ça va décoiffer, Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Une sorcière au destin le plus incroyable

(Ecris par Queen Black)

En Amérique, il existe un grand cercle de sorcière inconnue des humains et des vampires, mais les Volturi il prit vent de leurs existence et un soir le 14 Décembre de l'année 19XX, ils décidèrent de le détruit le trouvant comme une menace pour le peuple …

Anita Sweet était l'une des plus puissantes des sorcières de son clan, elle avait de longs cheveux rouge et des yeux ors, elle avait aimée un sorcier qui était mort pendant la guerre et avait du élever seule sa fille …

Le soir du 14 Décembre elle coucha sa fille de 6 ans qu'elle avait appelé Santana Sweet…

Les cheveux bleu marine de sa fille était longs et s'étalait sur tout son oreille, son petit corps frêle se levait a chaque respiration, elle sourirait dans son sommeil, sa mère lui posa un baiser sur le front quand Jessica sa sœur ainée entra en courant, elle était en sueur et avait plusieurs blessures.

Anita : Chut ! Tu va l'a réveillait !

Jessica : Les Volturi sont là, tu dois te battre toi aussi …

Anita se leva et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à sa fille ferma la porte …

Dehors la bataille fessait rage quand les volturi les capturât toutes

Aro : Mes chères sorcière votre vie s'arrête ici et si vous croyait que vos enfants survivons vous faites erreur, au moment ou je vous parle un de mes plus fidèles serviteur les tues …

Anita pensa à Santana et tenta de se sauver….

Anita : SANTANA !

Alec traverser le couloir lentement quand il entendit une respiration venait d'une chambre, il y entra, et ses yeux se posa sur une forme endormir, il regarda autour de lui, il était dans une chambre d'enfants, une fille surement, il s'approcha quand la petite forme sentent des doigts glacée sur elle ouvrir doucement ses yeux endormir …

A ce moment là pour Alec le temps s'arrêta, deux yeux bleu marine le fixer endormir

Santana : Grand frère ?

Alec se mit à reculer, la petite fille releva sa couette, elle porter une chemise de nuit blanche courte, elle se frotta un de ses yeux et se dirigea vers Alec

Santana : Ou est Maman ?

Dans la tête d'Alec, il voyait déjà Aro tuer cette petite fille, il refuse la mort de cette petite fille, son cœur était envoutée par cette fille …

Alec : L'heure est grave, ta mère et le clan va mourir, ta mère veut que tu vives, elle ma demander de t'emmener loin d'ici

La petite fille le regarda les yeux grand écarquiller, puis elle laissa Alec la prendre dans ses bras, d'une vitesse incroyable, Alec l'emmena loin d'ici, Santana put voir, le château bruler d'un rouge carmin...

(Dix ans plus tard)

A l'arrière d'une voiture blanche, une jeune fille de 16 ans bailla, Santana Crossing âgées de 16 ans déménagé de Californie pour la petite ville de Forck

Karen : Je t'assure Santana tu va adore Forck, la population de dépasse pas les 1000 et surtout c'est d'un calme

Karen Crossing âgées de 42 ans était la mère adoptive de Santana, elle avait des cheveux roux bouclés et des yeux gris, elle était Infermière …

Oscar : C'est vraie, tu pourras travail tes pouvoir dans la forêt, personne ne va dedans …

Oscar 50 ans, était le père adoptive de Santana, il avait des cheveux châtain, des yeux marrons chaleureux, c'était un brillant avocat …

Santana : Maman ! Papa ! Je vous adore !

Les Crossing avaient trouvé Santana il y a dix ans, dans la neige de l'Alaska, elle était simplement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit et pleurer a grosse larmes …

Karen qui ne pouvait avoir d'enfant trouvé que Santana était un ange tombée du ciel, un ange de Neige …

Les parents avait acceptées calmement le statut de sorcière de Santana et l'encourager dans sa voix, mais il ne savait pas que en venant à forck, leurs vie paisible qu'il avait construit allait se brisées …

Santana avait des souvenirs floue de son passé, les seuls souvenirs était un garçon qui l'emmener loin d'un château en feu et des vampires qui tuées d'autres sorcière, Santana les déteste …

Karen : On est arrivée !

La maison était normale, la maison d'a cotée avait comme voiture garée, une voiture de police, un homme sortie de sa maison avec une fille qui portait des mini-jupes

?: Je suis Charlie Swan le chérif de cette ville ainsi que votre voisin enchantée !

Karen : Nous sommes la famille Crossing je suis Karen , voici mon mari Oscar et voici notre fille Santana

Charlie : Santana ?

Santana : Enchantée Chef Swan

Charlie : Appelle-moi Charlie voici ma fille Bella vous serait ensemble au lycée

Elle jeta un regard hautain a Santana et fit semblent de lui serrez la main …

Puis après un petit moment de discute Charlie invita la famille a mangez avec eux le soir même , il recevait des amis à lui qu'il voulait leurs présenter , Santana monta dans sa chambre , les cartons était la ainsi que ses meuble , elle regarda son bureau et commença a déballait ses cartons quand elle tomba sur un tissus blanc , elle le serra contre elle et le rangea dans sa commode puis l'heure du diner arriva ..

Charlie : Entrez mes amis sont déjà la , je vous présente bill et Jacob ils habitent à la réserve

Bill était un homme en fauteuil qui sembler d'un calme légendaires , il serra la main de Karen et Oscar et sourit a Santana

Jacob lui se permit de faire la bise , du haut de ses 14 ans , il arrêter pas de sourire

Jacob : enfin quelqu'un de normale , entre Bella qui me prends pour son meilleure ami Gay et les adultes qui parle du match , je commence a m'embête

Santana éclata de rire et commença à parler avec Jacob de moto de voiture

L'heure de partir et de se coucher arriva …

Elle serait dans son nouveau lycée demain , sa ne l'angoissé pas …

(Dans le manoir de Queen Black)

Queen Black : Donc voici Santana notre fidele personnage qui va nous en faire baver

Bêtiser n°1 :

*Santana se balade dans le château quand elle voit Queen Black, elle tente de la paralysée mais se rappelle que sa magie ne marche pas sur l'auteur*

Queen Black : Bye bye ^^

(Fin du chapitre 1)


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Black : Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! Pour tout vous dire, je sens que Santana n'a pas fini de vous surprendre

Sora : Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 : Santana au Lycée de Forck

(Ecris par Queen Black)

A environ 6h45 du matin, le réveil de Santana sonna, d'un claquement de doigt elle l'arrêta, elle sortir de son lit, son armoire s'ouvrir toute seule, des vêtements vola de son armoire a son lit, elle jeta un coup d'œil ….

Un Jean, un haut rouge, une veste en cuir et ses bottes noirs …

Elle haussa les épaules, et descendit les escalait

Karen : Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormir ?

Santana : Ouais, on peut dire ça …. On a quoi au petit déjeuner ?

Elle embrassa son père sur la joue, sa mère puis allât s'assoir

Oscar : Bacon et œuf

Santana : Ok

Elle manga, allât se lavait, s'habillât et partir dans sa voiture, elle arriva 10 minutes en avance au lycée, elle sortir de sa voiture et marcha vers le lycée, la dame de l'accueil lui donna une fiche à remplir et à ramener à la fin de la journée, elle lui souhaite une bonne journée…

Santana se dirigea vers son premier cours qui n'était autres que littérature …

Elle se fit de bons amis, Mike, Jessica et Eric, l'heure du déjeuner arriva, elle marcha et là elle les vit, leurs pâleur, le faites qu'il soit figées, la seul différence était leurs yeux d'or …

Elle voulut reculer mais Jessica la poussez vers une table a quelque mètres d'eux, un d'eux s'arrêta et Santana croisa ses yeux et lui rendus un regard de haine, un des vampires se leva et partir de la cantine, il avait des tremblant, Santana se crispât, il lui jeta un regard de haine, avait-il devinez que c'était une sorcière ?

Pendant toutes l'heure du repas, Santana resta figées a écoutée Belle parler quand un des vampires les rejoint et embrassa Bella

Bella : Santana je te présente Edward Cullen mon petit ami

Santana : Enchantée !

Elle lui fit une grimace et se leva et partir , elle monta dans sa voiture et décida de partir dans la foret pour se défouler , elle arriva vers le milieu de la foret , elle se concentra et un tourbillon de vent apparut devant elle et détruit plusieurs arbre , elle allait continuer quand elle entendit un grognement , elle se tourna devant elle se tenez un loup noirs , elle arrêta sa magie , le loup ne se montra pas du tout menacent , mais plutôt intriguez

Santana : Quoi ta jamais vu une sorcière en colère ?

Le loup noir se dirigea vers elle en battant la queue

Santana : Et toi t'est quoi un loup-garou ?

Il aboie comme un oui

Santana : Bienvenue dans le club des bizarres

Elle continua à s'entrainer et le loup fit de même

Santana : Demain à la même heure

Le loup hocha la tête et partir, Santana se téléporta jusqu'à sa chambre, Il y a un mot de ses parents, ils étaient invitée chez Charlie, dès qu'elle rentrée elle devait les rejoindre, elle sortir et entre, il y avait Jacob et Bill…

Bill la regarda Bizarrement, elle lui sourit et écouta le bavardage de Bella sur son petit copain Edward

Bella : Et tu sais … Hé ! Tu m'écoute ?

Santana : Non !

Jacob : Pareil pour moi !

Bella se leva et partir, c'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward Cullen apparu, il fit un signe à Santana et la regarda bizarrement

Santana : Quoi ? _

Edward : Rien, je suis Edward Cullen et toi tu dois être Santana non ?

Jacobs : Oh on doit beaucoup parlée de toi, à l'école, quand Bella est arrivé …

Elle n'écoutée pas ce que disait Jacobs, elle sentie une force invisible forcée sa barrière Physique, elle venait de ce vampire, elle fronça les sourcils et se concentra, et fini par repousse l'attaque et lui donna un mauvais sourire qui exaspéra Edward …

Jacobs : Euh ….

Billy regarder l'échange avec amusement puis Santana fit un discret doigt d'honneur a Edwards, il s'éclipsa surement pour voir sa petite amie …

Le diner se passa bien puis Santana partir et s'endormi dans un rêve calme

(Dans le manoir de Queen Black)

Queen Black : Cette fic est assez sérieuse dsl

(Fin duc chapitre 2)


End file.
